this is the future
by Sparky Dorian
Summary: Spoilers. Tag to episode 1x08. Mike visits Harvey's office after Rachel leaves. Happiness, dictionary quoting, and coffee ensue.


_A/N: Suits was so lovely tonight! I love this show so much. And it's been renewed for a second season! I'm very happy. :) Hope you enjoy the tag!_

"Oh, I just remembered, I forgot something."

"Oh. Do you want me to wait?" Rachel asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"No, no, that's alright," Mike said, pressing the elevator button. "See you tomorrow, Rachel."

"Good night." Rachel said, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked away. Mike let out a small breath and stepped back into the elevator, bouncing on the balls of his feet in nervous excitement.

Donna was nowhere to be seen when he approached Harvey's office-Mike silently thanked his lucky stars for this; Donna was awesome, but his emotions already felt like they were on crack without trying to out-sass her. Harvey himself was standing at the glass window, staring out at the sky and leaning his forehead on his arm.

Mike pushed the door open with his shoulder, setting his bag down on Harvey's couch and moving to stand next to Harvey.

"...you alright?" He asked quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Harvey let out a low, noncommittal sound.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak chimpanzee," Mike snarked lightly, mostly out of habit. "Seriously, Harvey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, rookie. It's just been a long case, even for me."

Mike bumped his shoulder against Harvey's gently. "You... wanna talk about it?"

Harvey turned his head slightly, lifting an eyebrow in a cool stare. "No."

"Okaay." Mike put his hands up defensively. "Just asking."

The look softened somewhat and Harvey pushed away from the glass. "Yeah, well, it wouldn't help either way. I was just thinking."

"Did it hurt?" Mike licked his lips. "Sorry. My Gram used to say that."

Harvey chuckled. "No, it did not. Anyway, I'm done now, so why did you decide to come interrupt my brooding?"

"Did you just admit to sulking?"

"No, I said brooding. It's completely different."

"Actually, no. Sulk is a synonym for brood. Look it up."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question, Mr. Dictionary."

Mike bit his lower lip, sitting down on the couch and suddenly feeling nervous again. "I, uh, I wanted to show you something."

"Oh?" Harvey sat down next to Mike, their elbows almost touching.

"Jenkin's daughter came by, she wanted to thank me."

"Whoa there, cowboy, don't want any details." Harvey made a face.

Mike's nose wrinkled. "Not like that. She... she brought me this." He fiddled with the strap on a bag for a moment before pulling out the envelope. Harvey took it and pulled out the diploma gingerly, staring at it.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep." Mike's mouth quirked up at one side.

"Do I want to know how she got it?"

"Probably not."

Harvey looked up at Mike, hints of a smile growing on his face as he regarded the associate silently. Mike felt his cheeks start to heat up and he took the diploma back carefully, busying himself with putting it away.

"So... this is good, right?"

Harvey put a hand on top of Mike's, closing the envelope. "It's very good." He nudged Mike softly with his knee. "Our secret is safe, Mike."

Mike let his gaze dart back up to meet Harvey's, blue and vulnerable. "D'you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"Our secret. You're..." Mike bit his lip. "...caring."

Harvey coughed, looking down then back up. "I guess I am."  
>Mike picked at a stray thread on his sleeve. "Listen, Harvey, about earlier. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was just... feeling the pressure, I guess. It didn't give me the right to be rude."<p>

"Yes, actually, it did," Harvey said, his usual cockiness slipping back into his voice. "You stood up for yourself. That was good. While I wouldn't recommend you trying it on any of the other partners just yet, it's a sign that you're getting it."

Mike tilted his head to one side. "Really?"

Harvey grinned. "Yes, really. But don't let it go to your head." He stood up. "Now, come on rookie. I'll buy you a coffee so you don't crash your bike on the way home."

"Thanks, Harvey," Mike said, accepting the hand Harvey gave him to stand up.

"It's just coffee."

"No, really. Thanks." Mike smiled hesitantly. "For everything."

Harvey was silent for a beat, then smiled back. "You're welcome."

They drank their coffees in relative quiet, leaning back in creaky conference room chairs and occasionally commenting on the events of the day. When they were done, Harvey walked Mike down to his bike and even refrained from making a condescending comment about it.

"Want a ride home?" Harvey asked, looking up at the sky as Mike unlocked the bike. "It looks like rain."

"Nah, I'm okay," Mike said, smiling. "I like the rain. And it's not like I'm wearing a thousand dollar suit like some of us. Thanks, though."

"Fair enough," Harvey said, tossing Mike his helmet. "Good night, Mike."

"Night, Harvey."


End file.
